


Beautiful

by SharkGirl



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Top!Rei, bottom!Nagisa, post ES episode 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a text from Rin regarding the redhead's most recent accomplishment, Nagisa is both happy for his friend and slightly jealous.  He wants to take things further with Rei, but he's not sure how to go about it.  Little does he know that a certain bespectacled Butterfly swimmer has been thinking the very same thing.</p>
<p>I hope you have dental insurance, cuz here comes another super-sweet, cavity-inducing fluff fest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's the second installment in the "First Times" series. I was nervous about writing ReiGisa, but Nagisa's POV was pretty fun to write. He's such a cutie. 
> 
> This one is labeled "Underage" because, well, Rei and Nagisa are only 17. Still legal and age of consent, meow meow meow, but I didn't want to break any rules.
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta for always reading my works and letting me know if my characters are OOC. I'm finding it easier to get into this fandom, so I hope that's reflected in my work. I'm both anxious and excited to write the next part (MakoHaru) Ganbare!

Nagisa woke up to the sound of his alarm.  He opened one magenta eye and immediately closed it.  It was far too bright out.  He reached for his alarm clock and tried desperately to stop its incessant beeping.  He finally caught the corner of it, but instead of turning it off, he knocked the noisy demon to the ground.  Groaning, the blonde pushed himself over the edge of the bed and grabbed the electronic devil, successfully turning it off. 

“Finally,” he sighed and set the clock back on his nightstand.  He looked over at his phone and saw that it was flashing.  He furrowed his brow.  Rei didn’t normally text him this early.  He reached over for his phone and flipped it open.  “Oh, it’s from Rin-chan,” he mused and opened the text.

Message 1:  _‘Sousuke and I finally did it!’_

Nagisa stared blankly at the screen for a moment before he squealed and jumped up and down on his bed.  He quickly sent a reply, knowing that his redheaded friend probably wouldn’t see it until lunch.  Still, he had to send his congratulations.  He was so happy for the two of them.  Even though Rin had waited over a month to reveal the fact that they were dating.  Some friend he was.

“Nagisa, are you awake?” one of his sisters called from outside his door.

“Yes,” he replied.  Normally, he would sound annoyed or not even answer, but he was too excited for his friends.

“Mom says breakfast’s ready,” his sister said after a pause, obviously confused as to why her darling little brother was actually being bearable in the morning.  “Hurry up,” she added for good measure.

Nagisa rolled his eyes, but quickly went back to his phone.  He scrolled down to his recent messages and found the contact labeled fondly as ‘Rei-chan.’

Message 246:  _‘Rei-chan!  I have something important to tell you.  See you on the train~’_

He would have added six or seven emoticons, but he was too anxious to get ready and see his boyfriend.  He just had to share Rin’s good news. And a certain blue-haired, bespectacled boy now owed him some snacks for losing their wager.  The blonde checked his calendar to make sure.  Yup, he had won by a whole five days.

It was sometime later when the train finally reached Rei’s stop.  Nagisa had been fidgeting in his seat for two stops, waiting to tell his boyfriend the good news.  When the doors opened, a frantic-looking Rei stepped into the car, scanning it quickly before violet eyes landed on the blonde.  He accessed his appearance quickly and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa grinned and waved at his boyfriend before patting the open seat next to him.

“Nagisa-kun,” he said when he sat down.  “What was so important?” he asked, slightly out of breath as if he’d run to the train station or maybe he’d been pacing beside the yellow line, waiting for the train to arrive.

“Oh, it’s really good news!” the blonde beamed.  “Rin-chan and Sou-chan,” he began and then leaned forward to whisper into the taller boy’s ear so the other passengers wouldn’t hear him, “they consummated their relationship last night.”  Rei pulled back, blinking in surprise.  

“That’s what was so important?” the blue-haired teen let out a sigh and his head fell back against the window.  “You never message me that early in the morning,” he said, eyes closed, “I thought something terrible had happened.”

“Oh, sorry, Rei-chan,” Nagisa scratched the back of his head ashamedly.  Rei crossed his arms over his chest and turned to face his boyfriend.

“So, they really…” he paused when he noticed an older lady across the way.  He lowered his voice.  “They really did it?”

“Yeah, Rin-chan sent me the text sometime last night,” the blonde giggled.  “Anyway,” magenta eyes sparkled, “it looks like you owe me some snacks after school, Rei-chan,” he beamed.

“Yes, yes, I know,” the taller boy shook his head, but he was smiling. 

“And I wanna come over your house and watch that new movie,” Nagisa bounced in his seat.

“How did you know-”

“Your mom told me she was getting it for you last time I was over,” the shorter boy held up two fingers, giving a ‘victory’ sign.  “Unless Rei-chan doesn’t want to watch it with me…” he pouted, eyes growing impossibly large.

“I didn’t say that,” the younger boy adjusted his glasses.  “I was just surprised that you knew, but then again,” he chuckled, “I don’t know why anything you do surprises me anymore.”

“Aww, Rei-chan is getting used to me,” the blonde smiled and leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, content to snooze the rest of the train ride to school.

Morning classes seemed to drag on forever.  Nagisa had enough trouble paying attention as it was, but knowing that he was going to get to share the great news at lunch, he was even more distracted than usual.  Magenta eyes gazed up at the clock and, for a tick, it looked as if the second hand had started to move backwards.  Finally, the lunch bell rang.  The blonde ran over and grabbed Rei by the arm before the taller boy even had a chance to close his notebook.

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei stumbled as the shorter boy dragged him through the hallways toward the stairs to the roof.  “What’s the hurry?” he asked, adjusting his glasses that had slipped down in their rush.  The blonde didn’t answer.  He just opened the door to the stairway and hauled his boyfriend up.  When they arrived on the roof, he was surprised to see that Makoto and Haru were already there.

“Mako-chan…Haru-chan…” Nagisa whined.  “How did you still get here before us?”  It wasn’t that he was racing to get there ahead of them, but it did seem odd that, despite having zoomed through the  hallways at lightning speed, the upperclassmen had still beat them.

“Our class let out early,” the taller of the two explained.  “And Haru really wanted to eat his mackerel,” he smiled and the raven-haired boy just nodded, blue eyes shining as he held up his bento filled with rice and fish rolls.  Nagisa eyed the lunchbox and shook his head.  Rei had already sat down in his usual spot and opened his own bento.

“Well, no matter,” the blonde sat down and pulled his own lunch out of his pockets.  Two rolls of Iwatobi sweet bread and a melon bun.

“That’s not really your lunch, is it?” Rei quirked an eyebrow and clicked his tongue in disapproval.  “You’re going to get sick if you eat that, Nagisa-kun.”

“No worries, I got some of the leftover strawberry protein powder from Gou-chan,” the shortest boy grinned and started to pour the pink dust all over his meal.  Makoto and Rei covered their mouths, grimacing.  Haru just seemed content to eat his mackerel.  “By the way, where is Gou-chan?”

“She has to give a presentation after lunch and she stayed behind to practice with her group,” the blue-haired boy answered before taking a bite of his lunch.

“How did you know that, Rei-chan?” Nagisa blinked in surprise.

“She told both of us this morning, Nagisa-kun,” the taller boy frowned.  “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” the blonde laughed and took a huge bite of his bread.  It was for the best that Gou wasn’t here.  He wanted to tell his friends the good news and it just so happened to involve her beloved older brother losing his anal virginity to their childhood friend.  It probably wasn’t something she wanted to hear.  And why was he waiting?  Wasn’t that the reason he’d rushed to get to the roof?  “Ouf, I hab gwate mewz!” he said with his mouth full of bread and cream.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Nagisa-kun,” Rei shook his head.  The blonde swallowed and shot his boyfriend an apologetic glance.

“I have great news!” he tried again.  The upperclassmen looked at him, but Rei continued to eat. He’d already heard the news, after all.  “I woke up to a text from Rin-chan this morning,” he smiled almost devilishly.  He was about to drop the bomb, when he noticed a scowl on the raven-haired teen’s face.  “Aww, does Haru-chan already know?”  The older boy just looked at the blond before going back to eating his fish rolls.  “Well, I can at least tell Mako-chan, then!” the blonde turned toward their Captain and flashed him a toothy grin.  “Last night, Rin-chan and Sou-chan did it!” he waggled his eyebrows.

Makoto was silent for a few seconds, olive green eyes studying the shortest member of their team.  Finally, he opened his mouth.

“Did what?” he blinked.  The three other boys nearly fell over in shock.

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa whined.  The tallest boy looked at the others in confusion, unsure why they were so disappointed in him.  “They did IT,” he tried again, putting emphasis on the last word.  The sandy-haired teen just raised his brows in confusion.  “Haru-chan, a little help?”  It wasn’t that Nagisa had any shame, but the innocent look on Makoto’s face made it difficult to say it flat-out.  Haru nodded and turned toward his best friend, whispering something in his ear.  Makoto turned three shades of red, olive green eyes growing as big as saucers.

“Is that what Rin’s text was about last night?” the gentle giant stared at the raven-haired teen.  His friend nodded and went back to his bento.

“That’s not fair!” Nagisa whined louder, completely forgetting his news and need to gossip.  “Mako-chan and Haru-chan get to sleep together on a school night?” he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Lucky!” he wailed.

“Nagisa, it’s n-not like we-we d-did any of th-that kind of stuff,” if possible, Makoto’s flush deepened. 

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Mako-chan,” the blonde waved a hand in dismissal.  “Rei-chan and I do all sorts of stuff when I spend the night.”  Rei, who had just been taking a sip of his juice, choked and sprayed the sweet liquid everywhere.

“Na-Nagisa-kun!” he sputtered, his glasses now camouflaged with how red his face had become.

“Well, we haven’t gone all the way yet,” Nagisa put a finger to his chin.  “But we’ve made-out and used our hands and one time Rei-chan even let me put my mouth on his-” The bespectacled boy put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, silencing him.  Both Makoto and Rei’s faces rivaled tomatoes while Haru just looked bored as usual, seemingly unaffected by the blonde’s bawdy words.  Magenta eyes blinked in question, looking up at his blushing boyfriend.

“That’s not polite lunch conversation,” Rei managed, releasing the older boy’s mouth and adjusting his glasses, his face finally cooling.

“But it’s really not fair,” the blonde complained.

“Well, Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai live really close, so it’s easier for-” but Rei was interrupted by his ever-excitable boyfriend.

“No, I mean about Rin-chan and Sou-chan,” Nagisa sighed.  “Becoming so intimate…”

“Don’t you think they moved a little too quickly?” Makoto offered, finally eating his lunch.  “They said they’ve only been dating a month, right?”

“Yeah, but they’ve known each other forever,” the blonde argued.  “I mean, I’m sure once you and Haru-chan got together, you did it right away.”  Olive eyes grew large again.

“N-no, Haru and I, we h-haven’t,” the tallest teen swallowed.  “Those kinds of things, we...”  Nagisa almost missed the way the raven-haired boy side-eyed his boyfriend.  Haru wasn’t very expressive, but he almost looked annoyed.  Now Nagisa was curious.  So, Haru and Makoto hadn’t done it yet, either.  Still, since hearing the news about Rin and Sousuke, Nagisa really wanted to try it with Rei.  Well, he’d wanted to try it with his blue-haired boyfriend for much longer than that, but they always seemed to stop before things got that far.  He shook his head.

“Anyway, aren’t you guys happy for Rin-chan?”  He looked around at his friends and their faces showed otherwise.  Makoto was still blushing and looking almost guilty.  Haru looked nearly angry as he stabbed a fish roll with his chopstick.  And Rei…well, Rei was looking down at his bento, making a face Nagisa had never seen him make before.  The bell rang, breaking the silence.  The older boys packed up their lunchboxes and walked toward the door.

“See you guys at practice,” Makoto waved, his face finally returning to its normal color.  Haru just waved and walked down the stairs.

“Well, we’d better hurry or we’ll be late for class,” the blue-haired boy wrapped his bento back up.  Then he frowned.  “You didn’t finish your lunch,” Rei looked down at the half-eaten Iwatobi bread and the melon bun still in its wrapper.  “You’ll be hungry during practice,” the taller boy added.  It was starting to get cool, so their practices consisted of mostly cardio and very little swimming.  He’d need to fuel up for sure.

“I’ll just eat this later before we start,” Nagisa said, not looking up at him.  He wasn’t really feeling hungry right now.  His news wasn’t as well-received as he thought.  Sure, he got confirmation that he and Rei weren’t the only ones not ‘doing the deed,’ but it still wasn’t satisfying.  In fact, if Makoto and Haru HAD been doing it, Nagisa could have used that as an excuse.  Peer pressure, if you will, in order to get his boyfriend to finally take the next step in their relationship.  But now he’d lost his leverage.  He was going to be a virgin forever.  He barely heard the taller boy call his name as he mopishly walked down the stairs and back toward their classroom.

In contrast to earlier in the day, the afternoon classes seemed to whiz by.  Suddenly, Nagisa found himself in the Iwatobi Swim Club locker room.  He was distractedly reaching forward to grab his track suit for their run when a voice interrupted him.

“Looks like the path we normally use to run is being worked on,” Makoto sighed as he walked into the locker room.  “Ama-chan-sensei just heard so from one of the maintenance workers.”

“So, we’ve no choice, but to swim then,” Haru said, staring to pull off his clothes.

“No,” their captain shook his head.  “I just checked the temperature of the pool and it’s not even 18 degrees,” he sighed.  “Looks like practice is cancelled for today.”  Nagisa just stared at their tallest member.  Then he realized that they had the afternoon off.  He smiled for the first time since lunch.  He and Rei were going to get to spend the rest of the day together.

“Well, these things happen,” the blonde said cheerfully and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm. “C’mon Rei-chan, I think we can still catch the next train,” he beamed.  The blue-haired boy looked relieved when he saw the smile on his face.  Nagisa hadn’t meant to worry him, but he was so distracted by his envy of Rin and Sousuke.

They made it to the station just as the train pulled up.  He and Rei took their usual seats in the corner by the window.  Nagisa rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip closed.  This was his favorite part of the day.  He loved being close to the taller boy.  And, ever since they started dating, the bespectacled teen didn’t shrug his head off like he used to.  He let the blonde be spoiled.

Nagisa wasn’t sure when he’d drifted off, but suddenly Rei was gently shaking him awake.

“Nagisa-kun,” he whispered, “we’re at my stop.”

“Oh, already?” the shorter boy sat up and stretched his arm over his head.  He got up and walked off the train, turning as he reached the platform.  Rei was still sitting in his seat.  “You’re going to end up at the next stop,” magenta eyes teased and it seemed to break his boyfriend from whatever stupor he was in.

“Ah, sorry,” Rei stood up and adjusted his glasses before grabbing his backpack and following his boyfriend out of the station.  They were walking past Nagisa’s favorite convenience store when the taller boy stopped.  The blonde turned around, confused.

“Rei-chan?” he asked.

“Um, don’t I owe you snacks today?” the blue-haired boy raised his eyebrows.  “For losing the bet?”  Nagisa had almost forgotten.  After they’d found out about Rin and Sousuke’s relationship, they’d made a wager.  Well, the blonde had made it and Rei powerlessly went along with him.  Nagisa had given them two days tops and Rei insisted that they would wait until the following weekend.  Obviously, the shorter boy had won.  But he didn’t feel much like eating.

“Nah, that’s okay,” the blonde smiled.

“Are you sure?” Rei furrowed his brow.  “I don’t have any snacks at my house, you cleaned me out last time,” he offered a small smile.

“I’m not really hungry,” Nagisa answered.  He could see the gears working in his boyfriend’s head.  Equations and formulas going through his mind, taking into account the blonde’s BMI as well as his normal eating habits.  The taller boy frowned.

“Does your stomach hurt?” the blue-haired boy asked and Nagisa shook his head.

“No, I’m just not hungry,” the shorter of the two said.  He wasn’t angry or frustrated at his boyfriend’s persistence, but he was starting to feel guilty.  Rei looked really worried.

“Is something the matter?” the ex-track star finally asked.

“It’s just…” Nagisa sighed, eyes downcast.  “Rin-chan and Sou-chan,” he began, “they took their relationship to the next level and I can’t help but feel a little,” he paused, biting his lip, “jealous.”

“Is that what’s been bothering you all day?” Rei walked forward, closing the distance between them.  “You don’t have to be jealous of what they have,” he tilted the blonde’s chin up.  Nagisa stared up into violet eyes.  They were so earnest.  It was times like these, when his boyfriend would be so gentle, that he really loved Rei.  Of course, he loved him all the time.  “C’mon,” Rei grabbed his hand and started marching them toward his house, “let’s go home and watch that movie.”

“Okay,” Nagisa smiled and looked down at their hands, fingers laced together, initiated by none other than the blue-haired teen himself.  He felt warmth rising in his chest and skipped to keep up with his longer-legged boyfriend.

When they arrived at Rei’s house, the lights were out.  Nagisa looked over at the taller boy.  He took out a set of keys with the adorable butterfly keychain the blonde had given him for his birthday last year and unlocked the door.  Rei walked over to the counter and saw a note. 

“Looks like my parents are out until later tonight,” he said.  “Want to stay for dinner?”

“Sure!” Nagisa removed his shoes and ran over to hug his boyfriend.  “I love Rei-chan’s cooking!”  The taller boy chuckled and pried the clinging blonde off of him.  “Are we going to watch the movie first?” he asked.

“Actually, I thought we could go up to my room,” the blue-haired teen said and swallowed.  He was looking away, his cheeks tinted pink.  Nagisa’s eyes widened in understanding.  It had been awhile since the two of them had gotten any alone time.  “I mean, if that’s okay?” violet eyes looked apprehensive.

“Of course it’s okay,” Nagisa stood up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before giving him a quick peck on the lips.  “I’ve missed spending time with Rei-chan,” he almost purred.  The taller boy nodded in agreement, his cheeks still flushed.

The younger teen didn’t say anything else, but he grabbed the blonde’s hand and led him to his bedroom.  It was the same as always: completely neat, clean and organized.  For a moment, Nagisa thought that Rei and Rin would probably make good roommates, but then he shook the thought, jealousy threatening to take over.

Nagisa walked over to the bed and sat down.  He was usually the one who initiated anything they did in the bedroom, but Rei was being pretty daring today, so he waited to see what the taller boy would do.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei swallowed and loosened his tie.  He let the silky fabric fall to the floor along with his blazer.  The blonde was shocked that the blue-haired boy didn’t hang them up like he normally did.  He started to take off his own jacket, but Rei’s voice interrupted him.  “Let me,” he offered and magenta eyes flew up to meet violet.  His boyfriend’s face was completely pink.  Nagisa had to force himself to sit still as the younger boy walked forward and removed his jacket.

“Rei-chan?” the blonde looked up, confused, but not displeased by his boyfriend’s sudden boldness.  Rei smiled down at him and, after tossing the blazer to the side, cupped the shorter boy’s cheeks and leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.  He pulled back, smile still gentle.  Nagisa felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  He was always the one who did this kind of thing, but having Rei do it was great.

“I love you,” the taller boy said, catching him off-guard.  Before Nagisa could respond, Rei’s lips were on his again.  He felt himself being pushed back onto the bed and allowed it.  He let out a small gasp when he felt the younger boy’s tongue slide against his lower lip.  It wasn’t like they’d never made out before, but this felt different somehow.  Maybe it was because it was Rei initiating everything.  Nagisa felt the other boy remove his tie and start to unbutton his shirt.  He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

“Rei-chan,” he breathed and swallowed.  Those violet eyes that were normally so cool were clouded with lust.  Nagisa opened his mouth to speak, but moaned when he felt the taller boy roll his hips against his own.  “A-ah…Rei-chan,” he choked out.  They’d done this before, too, but again, being on the bottom felt different…exciting…better.  All too soon, the blue-haired teen pulled away, walking toward his desk.  “Rei-chan?” he blinked.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” Rei asked, not looking at him.

“What I said?” Nagisa wasn’t exactly sure what he was talking about.  He’d said a lot today.

“About being jealous of Rin-san and Sousuke-san taking their relationship to the next level?” he finally turned around, ears and cheeks a bright shade of red.  The shorter boy didn’t want to embarrass his boyfriend further, so he just nodded.  “I’ve been memorizing the theories on how it would work,” violet eyes darted to the ground, suddenly interested in the large faux-fur rug on the floor.

Nagisa would not tease him.  Not now.  He was too interested in what his boyfriend had to say.  He licked his lips as he waited for the taller boy to continue.

“I…bought some things,” Rei continued and reached into his desk drawer, pulling out a medium-sized bag.  “I actually bought them a while ago,” he paused, “but I didn’t know when Nagisa-kun would be ready to,” he stopped, eyes widening, “I mean, if,” he bit his lip again, “if Nagisa-kun would want to…”  He trailed off, embarrassment having taken over.

“W-well,” Nagisa began, voice cracking.  He cleared his throat and held out his hands.  “Let’s see what Rei-chan bought,” he tried his best to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile, but it was hard with the way his heart was hammering in his chest.  Rei walked forward, gripping the bag tightly.  When he reached the bed, he made to hand it to his boyfriend, but both of their hands were shaking so badly, the bag fell, spilling its contents onto the floor.

Rei looked mortified.

Nagisa looked curious.

“The Art and Science of Love Making?” the blonde read the title of the first book he saw.  There were a few volumes scattered on the floor.  Of course his boyfriend would study up before acting on his feelings.  It was actually really cute, the idea of Rei reading these books and theorizing on how he’d do such deeds with him.

“I wanted to be prepared,” Rei adjusted his glasses, covering his face.  Nagisa slid off the bed and onto the floor, in order to get a better look at the other items.  He picked the books up and put them on the coffee table.  There were a few boxes of condoms and a bottle of clear liquid.  The blonde felt his cheeks heat up.  Rei didn’t take any shortcuts when it came to preparation.  “We don’t have to do anything today, I just wanted to share this with you,” the taller boy knelt down next to him.  “I wanted you to know that I’ve been thinking about it, too,” he said, grasping his boyfriend’s hands.

“Rei-chan…” magenta eyes stared at their joined hands, marveling at how much larger Rei’s were than his.  His eyes darkened when his boyfriend gently rubbed his thumbs across his knuckles in soothing fashion.  “I want to,” he whispered so quietly, he was sure the bespectacled boy hadn’t heard him.

“Nagisa-kun?” he asked, thumbs stopping their soothing movements.

“I want to,” the blonde said a little louder, gaze drifting up to meet his boyfriend’s.  “I want to do it with you, Rei-chan,” he said, cheeks tinting a darker hue.  “I love you.”

“Nagisa…kun…” Rei’s eyes widened and then he smiled softly.  He removed one of the hands holding the blonde’s and reached to thread his fingers in the shorter boy’s hair.  He pulled him forward and kissed his forehead.  “I love you, too,” he breathed and lowered his head to kiss him on the lips.  This kiss was different from before.  It still held the same emotions, but it was more passionate.  This time, Nagisa was the one to lick and nip at his boyfriend’s lips until he opened up for him.

“Rei-chan,” he moaned and slid his tongue inside, rubbing and coaxing the other’s out to join his.  Rei had been a lousy kisser when they first started dating.  Not that Nagisa had anyone to compare him to, of course.  But now that the blue-haired boy had become more relaxed around him, Rei’s kisses were nothing short of romantic.  Suddenly, the taller boy pulled back.  They both panted for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“Bed,” was all Rei said and Nagisa nodded, following his instructions, but not before grabbing the bottle and a box from the mess on the floor.  The blonde set those items on the nightstand and pushed the taller boy down onto the bed.  He reached for his boyfriend’s glasses, but two large hands reached up and grabbed his wrists, stopping him.  “I want to see you clearly,” Rei explained and Nagisa smiled.

“Okay,” he said and leaned in for another kiss.  He went to work on the buttons of Rei’s shirt instead, popping each one with ease.  Nagisa pulled his lips away and kissed the taller boy’s jaw and down his neck.

“Na-Nagisa-kun…” Rei gasped as his boyfriend moved lower.  The blonde finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it to the side, admiring his boyfriend’s broad chest.  Sure, he got to see it quite often at practice and during competitions, but here, in the younger teen’s bedroom, this view was meant only for him.  Nagisa sat back, straddling Rei’s hips as he finished unbuttoning his own shirt.  The bespectacled boy sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor.  The blonde grinned and did the same.  “I want you, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks again and leaning in.  The taller boy’s kisses were getting progressively hotter.

“Rei…chan…” Nagisa moaned when the blue-haired teen pushed him onto his back again.  Rei followed the same path the blonde had, kissing his boyfriend’s jaw and neck, but venturing further to nip down the shorter boy’s chest.  When his lips found a pink nipple, he gave it a tentative suck and Nagisa threw his head back with a gasp.  “Ha-ah…R-Rei-chan!”

“Is it good, Nagisa-kun?” the taller boy looked up at him, violet eyes showing a mix of love and concern.  The blonde could only nod, afraid of how his voice would sound if he answered.  Rei grinned and moved to the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue and playfully biting it.  The feeling was overwhelming.  They’d never done this before.  Nagisa lifted a shaking hand and threaded his finger’s in his boyfriend’s hair, gripping the strands tightly when the younger boy’s hand moved up to pinch the other pink bud.  He tossed his head back, barely aware that his boyfriend’s mouth was moving further south.  It was when he heard the zipper on his pants that Nagisa looked down, magenta eyes wide.

“Rei-chan?” he breathed, watching the younger teen unbutton and unzip his pants and slowly start to slide them and his underwear down his legs.  Nagisa lifted his butt to assist the blue-haired boy.  Soon he was completely bared to his boyfriend.  He felt those violet eyes on him, running over his body.  “D-don’t stare, Rei-chan,” he blushed, looking away.

“You’re beautiful,” the taller boy said softly and leaned down to kiss just below the blonde’s bellybutton.  Nagisa felt an overwhelming warmth rise up in his chest.  Rei thought he was beautiful?  He felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes and barely contained a small sob.  “Nagisa-kun,” the younger boy looked at him and pushed himself up so their faces were level, “what’s wrong?”

“Rei-chan said…” Nagisa sniffed, “Rei-chan said I was beautiful,” he felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks.  Then he felt warm arms wrap around him, holding him tightly.

“Of course, I did,” Rei kissed his cheeks and wiped the remaining tears away with the pad of his thumb.  “Every part of you is beautiful,” he smiled, violet eyes gazing into his.  “Every,” he said kissing his cheek again, “single,” he added as he lowered his head to kiss his chest, “part,” he finished mouth hovering just above the blonde’s arousal.  “Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh, “may I?”

“Rei-chan,” magenta eyes widened in surprise before the lids drooped, suddenly heavy with arousal.  “Please…” Nagisa breathed.  He watched as the taller boy’s mouth wrapped around his member.  It felt incredible.  It was the most pleasurable thing the shorter boy had ever experienced in his life.  He bit his lip and gripped at the sheets beneath him, hips thrusting forward in an attempt to bury himself deeper in Rei’s deliciously warm mouth.

The blue-haired teen had certainly done his homework.  Every movement, every lick was exactly what Nagisa wanted before he knew he wanted it.  He would never make fun of his boyfriend’s studious nature again.  Suddenly, the blonde felt a tight heat coiling in his abdomen.

“W-wait, Rei-chan,” Nagisa reached his hands down and pushed at his lover’s face, rather unromantically.  The taller boy pulled away and blinked up at him inquisitively.

“Was it no good?” he adjusted his glasses, which had become askew during his previous ministrations.  The blonde shook his head and smiled.

“No, it was amazing,” the shorter teen admitted.  “But I want to do it together with Rei-chan,” he explained.  Rei nodded and pulled back, reaching behind him to grab the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand.

“Um…” the blue-haired boy looked down at the item in his hands and then back at his boyfriend.  “Would you like me to prepare you or would you prefer to do it yourself?”  Nagisa thought about it.  Although it seemed weird to have his boyfriend put his fingers there...it was the same place where they would be joined soon enough.  He was a little self-conscious, but he’d rather Rei be a part of it, as opposed to an observer.  Besides, he’d only ever touched himself back there a couple times out of curiosity.  He didn’t even know if he was doing it right.  He must have been taking too long to answer because Rei started to fidget, shifting his weight from side to side.

“Oh…” Nagisa said dumbly and mentally slapped himself. “If it’s okay,” he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “could Rei-chan do it?”  The taller boy nodded and opened the bottle.  He pulled the protective seal off the top and poured some of the liquid into his hands.  He looked like he was concentrating, maybe running a set of instructions through his head, but Nagisa was too nervous to tease the other teen.

“Please tell me if it feels strange,” Rei said as he reached down, one of his slicked fingers ghosting over the blonde’s entrance.  Nagisa wanted to say that it already felt strange, but he kept his mouth shut.  He winced when the digit entered him.  The slight movement didn’t go unnoticed by his boyfriend.  “Does it hurt?”

“No, just,” the shorter boy wiggled against the intrusion, “it startled me.”  The younger boy apologized and slowly pumped his finger in and out of other’s opening.  Nagisa was starting to get used the feeling, his body was opening up for his lover.  He bit back a moan when Rei added a second finger.  His hands clawed at the sheets beneath him, trying to gain purchase.  It was starting to feel really good. “Rei-chan…” he whined, wanting more than just the two fingers inside him.

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei echoed and slipped a third finger inside.  Nagisa wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer and deeper.  The taller boy crooked his fingers inside and Nagisa saw stars.  A bolt of pleasure tore through him, causing him to arch his back.  If felt so good, but now he craved something more.  He wanted his Rei-chan inside him, but he didn’t know how to ask.  As if the taller boy could read his mind, he removed the fingers and reached down to unzip his own pants.  He got off the bed for a moment to remove his pants and underwear before reaching behind him for the box of condoms.

It was really happening.  Nagisa was going to lose his virginity to the man he loved more than anyone else.  His stomach flipped suddenly, nerves overtaking him.  What if it didn’t fit?  What if Rei got stuck?  What if he tore?  He swallowed nervously, feeling the blood drain from his face.  Rei turned around and frowned when he saw the look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” the bespectacled teen set the condom to the side and cupped his boyfriend’s face.  “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” the blonde felt like an idiot.  Rei had been nothing, but gentle.  How could he even think that his boyfriend would do, could do anything to hurt him.  “I’m just a little nervous,” he admitted.  The blue-haired boy gave a small smile and took a hold of one of Nagisa’s hands, pulling it up to rest over his heart.  It was beating like crazy, maybe even faster than the blonde’s.

“I’m nervous, too,” Rei gave the hand a squeeze.  “But I want to become one with Nagisa-kun, so…I have to be brave,” he chuckled a bit at his wording, “besides,” he added, “who wants to bottom for a wimpy boyfriend?”  Nagisa couldn’t help, but laugh at that.

“Not me,” he played along.

“Alright then,” the blue-haired teen grabbed the condom and stopped when Nagisa put a hand on his wrist.

“Can I do it?” the blonde asked shyly.  Violet eyes blinked in surprise, but the taller boy nodded.  Nagisa took the foil wrapper from his boyfriend’s fingers and tore it open.  He grabbed a hold of the other boy’s member, smiling when Rei let out a gasp of pleasure.  He slid the latex down until it had completely sheathed his boyfriend’s arousal.  “Okay,” Nagisa said more to himself.  He made to lie back down, but Rei put a hand on his shoulder.

“The book said it might be easier if you were on top,” the taller boy was blushing even redder than before.  “For the first time,” he added.  The blonde knew his face was just as red as his boyfriend’s, but he nodded.  He pushed Rei down onto his back and grabbed the bottle of lubricant.  He poured the clear liquid into his palm and tossed the bottle to the side.  He easily worked his slick hand over the younger’s arousal, loving the way his boyfriend’s hips thrust up into his fist.  When he felt that he’d covered all of it, he sat back on his heels and bit his lip.

“You ready?” he asked Rei and the taller boy nodded.

“How about you?” Rei asked, reaching a hand out to him.  Nagisa bobbed his head and took the hand.  He got up on his knees and straddled his lover, feeling the tip of his erection at his entrance.  He gripped his boyfriend’s hand, lacing their fingers as he took a deep breath.  “Take your time,” Rei gave the hand a squeeze.  The blonde let the breath out as he slowly lowered himself onto the other boy’s member.  He felt an incredible stretch and a burning sensation, but he kept his breathing regular as he continued to slide down, impaling himself on the length.

“Rei…chan…” he sighed as he took in the last of it, his butt brushing the tops of his lover’s thighs.  “I feel so full,” Nagisa said bracing his hands on his boyfriend’s chest for balance.  “Is it…” he began, panting at the feeling of having something so large inside of him, “Does it feel good?”

“So good,” Rei breathed, hands reaching up to grip the blonde’s hips.  “You feel so good inside, Nagisa,” he said, dropping the honorific.  “Can we move?” he asked, still sounding so sweet, but there was a hint of impatience lacing the words.

“Yes,” the shorter moaned, lifting his hips experimentally and lowering them.  They both groaned at the sensation.  He did it again, feeling Rei thrust up into him.  It was so hot.  He felt like he was going to catch on fire.

“Lean back a little,” Rei instructed and Nagisa did so without a second thought.  He gasped as his lover brushed that spot inside of him again. 

“A-ah…” the blonde moaned.  His hands fell back behind him to support his weight as he rode his boyfriend.  “Rei-chan!” he nearly shouted as his lover’s member hit that spot with every thrust.  Yes, he would certainly never tease his boyfriend’s studious habits ever again.  “Ah, Rei-chan, Rei-chan!” he moaned as he felt that heat building inside him again.  He hadn’t even touched himself yet, but he felt like he could cum at any second.

“Nagisa,” as if sensing his lover’s impending orgasm, Rei reached up and loosely started fisting the blonde’s erection.  That’s all it took.

“Ah…Rei-chan…c-cumming!” Nagisa clenched his eyes shut as a white hot wave of pleasure overtook him.  Somehow, his lover’s member felt even larger inside him as he rode out his orgasm, arms and legs shaking.  He hardly heard Rei moan his name in completion seconds later.  It felt like an eternity before the color returned to his vision.

Nagisa could barely hold himself up.  His arms were still shaking slightly and he felt like he’d just competed in an 800m bure.  He felt Rei sit up and lift him, helping him lay down on the bed.  That must have taken the last of his boyfriend’s strength because the blue-haired teen collapsed next to him.

“Wow…” Nagisa panted, still trying to get his breathing under control.

“Yeah…” Rei agreed, finally removing his glasses and setting them on the nightstand.  He reached down to the remove the condom and tossed it in the waste basket by his bed.  “Thank you,” the taller boy said, turning to face his boyfriend.  “That was…” he didn’t finish his sentence and he didn’t have to.

“I should be thanking you,” the blonde giggled and snuggled closer to him, finally regaining some of his strength.  “I knew you were good at memorizing theories and instructions, but you really must have studied hard,” he grinned.

“Well, the subject matter was of the utmost importance,” Rei said matter-of-factly.  Nagisa laughed again.

“We really did it,” the shorter teen let out a contented sigh.  “I’m so happy, Rei-chan,” he cuddled even closer.  “I can’t wait to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Tell…everyone…?” Rei looked down at the blonde incredulously. “You didn’t want to do it just so you could brag to everyone, did you?”

“Geez, give me a little credit,” Nagisa pouted.  “Of course I wanted to do it because I love you,” he leaned forward and kissed the taller boy’s chest, “and I want you,” this time he kiss just under his chin.  “The bragging is just an added incentive,” he snickered and stuck out his tongue.

“You’re amazing,” the blue-haired boy deadpanned, shaking his head.

“I could say the same for you,” the blonde said with a giggle.  “I have the best, most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world,” magenta eyes were honest.  “How could I not want to brag about that?”  Rei blushed and looked to the side.  Nagisa knew he’d won.  “But we can tell them together tomorrow, if you prefer,” he added.  “Oh,” he reached over the edge of the bed and felt around for his backpack.  He found it and opened the front zipper.

“Nagisa?” Rei quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m just going to text Rin-chan, since I won’t see him tomorrow,” he said and held his phone up triumphantly.  He furiously pounded at the keys and then tossed the phone back down.  “There,” he nodded once and then turned back toward his boyfriend.  “Now we can cuddle for the rest of the-” but, just as he was saying that, Nagisa’s stomach growled loudly.  “Oh…”

“Well, you didn’t really eat much at lunch,” Rei offered.  “And you refused snacks this afternoon.”  The shorter boy scratched the back of his head.

“Okay, dinner first,” he held up a finger, “then cuddling.”

“Sounds like a plan,” the blue-haired boy smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  “I love you, Nagisa,” he breathed against his lips.

“I love you the most, Rei-chan,” he grinned.

Meanwhile…

Rin heard his text alert go off.  He reached for his cell, but a larger hand grabbed his wrist and trapped it above his head.

“Sousuke…” the redhead pouted.

“You can check it later,” the brunet said gruffly and kissed the shorter man’s neck.

“Ah…lemme just,” Rin pulled at his arms, but the taller man didn’t release his iron grip.  “Sousuke!” he huffed.  “It could be important!”

“It’s probably just Makoto sending you another picture of that cat,” Sousuke rolled his eyes.  When he looked back down, the redhead was giving him a death glare.  “Fine,” he released his boyfriend’s wrists and held back chuckle as the younger man smiled up at him in victory.

“I promise we can finish after I read it,” the shorter of the two winked and grabbed his cell.  He flipped it open.  “Oh, it’s a message from Nagisa.”

“Ah, what does he want?” Sousuke asked, turning on his side and propping his head up on his elbow.  Rin read the text and smiled.

“Aww…” he said so sickenly sweet that the larger man raised an eyebrow.  “He and Rei just had sex for the first time,” he grinned and quickly typed a reply. 

“Way to go, Four-eyes,” the taller man said, but there was no sarcasm in his voice.

Rin went to set his phone back down, but pulled it back one more time.  He opened the message and pressed a few buttons before tossing the phone aside.

“Two replies?” Sousuke asked and Rin shook his head.  “This is another one of those instances in which I should just pretend I didn’t see anything, right?”

“Right,” crimson eyes sparkled playfully.  “Now,” he crawled back onto the bed, “where were we?”

Back in Iwatobi…

Haru was over at the Tachibana’s home, playing a videogame with his best friend and the taller boy’s younger siblings when his message alert went off.  Makoto paused the game and waited patiently for the raven-haired man to find his phone.

“Who’s it from this time?” the larger man asked.

“Rin again,” Haru opened the message, scanned it quickly and growled, tossing the phone over his shoulder.  He unpaused the game before Makoto had a chance to turn back toward the screen.  In less than a second, the sandy-haired man’s character was killed.

“So, what did he-”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” the raven-haired man snarled and started a new game.  The twins looked up at their older brother, but Makoto just shook his head and they remained silent.

Message 1:  Fwd:  Original message from Nagisa:  _‘Rin-chan!  Guess what?  Rei-chan and I finally did it, too!  Everything is so lovey-dovey over here.  Tell Sou-chan I said ‘Hi’ – if you’re not too busy ;)’_

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! And thought my SouRin was long...what a novel this turned out to be!
> 
> I hope that wasn't too sweet (or maybe I hope it was)
> 
> One more installment to go! MakoHaru coming up next.


End file.
